Mammalian Physiology
The power in which the user takes on the genetic traits of Mammals. Sub-power of Animal Mimicry and Animal Morphing. Capability Users may be able to take on the forms of mammals including hair growth and Enhanced Senses as well as many other traits, perhaps Enhanced Speed or Enhanced Strength. Some users may or may not be able to return to their normal form, others may only be allowed to transform some parts of their physiology. Variations * Bovine Physiology (Cattle/Ox/Buffalo/Yak): Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility *'Camelid Physiology (Camels/Llamas/Alpacas/etc)': Self-Sustenance, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance *'Canine Physiology (Wolf/Dog Breeds/Coyotes/etc)': Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind, Enhanced Endurance *'Caprinae Physiology (Wild/Domesticated Sheep/Goats)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Speed *'Cervidae Physiology (Deer/Elk/Moose/Reindeer/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility *'Cetacean Physiology (Dolphins/Whales/Narwhals/Orca Whale/Beluga/Orca/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Speed Swimming, Echolocation *'Chiroptera Physiology (Bats)': Wing Manifestation, Echolocation, Enhanced Hearing *'Erinaceomorph Physiology (Hedgehogs, Gymnures, etc.)': Spherical Form *'Equidae Physiology (Horses/Zebras/Donkeys/Ponys/Mule/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jump *'Elephantidae Physiology (Elephants/Mammoths/)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Trunk *'Feline Physiology (Lions/Cat Breeds/Tigers/Lynx/etc)': Enhanced Senses, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength *'Giraffidae Physiology (Giraffe/Okapi)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Prehensile Tongue *'Herpestid Physiology (Meercat/Mongoose/etc)': Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility *'Hyenidae Physiology (Hyenas)': Feral Mind, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability *'Leporidae Physiology (Rabbits/Pikas/Hares/etc):' Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses *'Manidae Physiology (Pangolin/etc)': Dermal Armor *'Marsupial Physiology (Kangaroos/Koalas/Possum/Opossum/Wallbies/etc)': Enhanced Jump, Enhanced Senses, Prehensile Tail *'Monotreme Physiology (Platypus/Echidnas/etc)': Enhanced Senses *'Mustelid Physiology (Weasel/Badgers/Wolverines/Mink/Stoats/Otters/Ferrets/Skunk/Polecats/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Jump *'Pinniped Physiology (Seals/Walrus/etc)': Aquatic Respiration, Enhanced Agility *'Procyonid Physiology (Racoons/Coatis/Kinkajous/Olingos/Ringtails/Cacomistles)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision * Prosimians Physiology (Lemurs/Bushbaby/Aye-Aye/Trasiers): Prehensile Tail, Night Vision, Enhanced Jump *'Rhinoceros Physiology (Rhinos)': Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Strength *'Rodentia Physiology (Rats/Mouse/Squirrels/Beavers/Prairie Dogs/etc)': Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Bite *'Simian Physiology (Ape/Monkeys/Gorilla/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Dexterity *'Sirenia Physiology (Dugong/Manatees/Sea Cow/etc)': Aquatic Adaptation, Enhanced Senses *'Suidae Physiology (Boars/Pigs/Hogs/)': Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Strength *'Ursidae Physiology (Polar Bear/Giant Panda/Bears/etc)': Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability *'Viverridae Physiology (Civet/Genet/etc)': Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite *'Xenarthra Physiology (Sloths/Armadilos/Pangolin/Anteaters/etc)': Enhanced Durability, Dermal Armor Limitations *Users may need practice or a device to change back to original form. *Users may exhibit the same fears and or desires of taken form. *May become herbivores, or carnivorous in reflection of taken form. *May have some distrust of natural predators of the animal that take on, even those who their forms as well. Known Users Gallery Rumba_Monkey.jpg|Rumba Monkey (PRDT) 15208_400x600.jpg|Mon-El and Superman fight "Ape" bots Master_Swoop_Bat_Form.jpg|Master Swoop (right) and his bat form (left) Krillitane.jpg|The Krillitanes (Doctor Who) have a bat like body Twolfsbane-marvel-superheroines-4805879-1024-768.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) partially becoming a wolf. George becomes Werewolf.jpg|George (Being Human) is nearly full werewolf Benwolf.jpg|Benwolf (Ben 10) is a werewolf Shaggy is a werewolf.jpg|Shaggy (Scooby Doo and the Rulectant Werwolf) is a werewolf The Host werewolf form.jpg|The Host (Doctor Who: Tooth and Claw) in werewolf form Mags werewolf.jpg|Mags (Doctor Who: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) is becoming a werewolf Doggie Cruger.jpg|Commander Cruger (SPD) looks like a dog RJ and his Wolf Spirt.jpg|RJ (PRJF) and his Wolf Spirt Centaur2.jpg|Centaur File:blackcat.jpg|Black Cat (Marvel) night prowls in the limelight. Kat_Manx.jpg|Kat Manx (SPD) is part Cat part Human Mole.jpg|Carmendillo of "Static Shock" is armadillo-like Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey (Ben 10) has the traits of a Spider and a Monkey Bear Form.png|Ursine (WoW) The batman.jpg|Batman(DC Comics) mimics the properties of a bat. Shigure_and_Yuki_Sohma.jpg|Yuki (in his Zodiac form as the rat) on Shigure (who is the dog of the Zodiac) in Fruit Basket. Kisatiger.jpg|Kisa Sohma in her Zodiac form as the Tiger in Fruit Basket Kyo_Sohma.jpg|Kyo Sohma in his zodiac form as the cat in Fruit Basket Ritsu_Sohma.jpg|Ristu Sohma in his zodiac form as the monkey in Fruit Basket Tigra.png|Tigra(Marvel) mimics the properties of a female tiger. teen-wolf-scott-3.jpg|Scott McCall turned into Werewolf Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power